The Daring Dauntless
by sixfears
Summary: After initiation, the Divergent characters compete in Truth or Dare and more, and the new Dauntless members discover the life laid out for them falling into place. We find out just how daring the Dauntless can be.
1. Tris

**Hey! So, I decided to make a new fanfiction, since I gave up on my first one. So I'm redoing it completely. Yeah. Reviews are quite helpful to me. Wink wink.**

**Tris's POV**

"So, we on for tonight?" Uriah tilts his head, implying that he won't take "no" for an answer.

I sigh. "I don't see why not."

"Great! Everyone's sleeping over, so pack your bags!" I press my lips together. What did I get myself into?

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I perk up. Tobias appears beside me and faces Uriah. "May I steal my lady?"

"Take her away," Uriah gestures dramatically towards the cafeteria door.

Once we're out of earshot, Tobias asks me, "On for tonight what?"

"On for tonight's truth or dare game."

"Oh," he breathes. "Mind if I join?"

"I thought you already were, you being the most popular guy in all of Dauntless and all. But sure, Uriah said I can invite anyone I want as long as I show up. It's a sleepover," I tell him, although I know he already heard.

"And?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you want to be involved in an insane Zeke-being-drunk party," I add.

"Ah. So who's going?" he asks, taking a step down the hall.

"So far, Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Al, Shauna, of course Zeke, and Peter." When I say Peter's name, I see Tobias cringe. As an afterthought, I add, "But we'll find a way to kick him out, of course."

By this time, we reached his apartment, which is now my apartment as well, and he opens the door. "Ladies first," he whispers, and kisses me as I pass him. I giggle.

"Hey!"

"Agh!" I yell as I see Christina reclined on his - our - bed, reading a magazine. "How'd you get in here?"

"Spare key, remember?" She jingles the key on her wrist. I nod. "Anyways, I'm afraid I'll have to steal your girl, Four. She is in desperate need of a makeover if she's really going to the party." I cringe inwardly.

"But I have to pack!" I complain, as she ushers me out the door, despite my dragging feet.

"You can't pack when you don't have your clothes yet, Tris!"

"Ugh, we're going shopping?"

"Of course we're going shopping! Do you really think I'd let you go out in public wearing that?"

"I already did go out in public wearing this," I argue, folding my arms.

"Exactly!" I pretend to be offended.

As we make our clumsy way to the store - I'm afraid to know what store we're going to - Marlene passes us and raises an eyebrow. Christina mouthes, "Shopping," and Marlene nods.

When we stop walking, I'm afraid to look. But when I do, I'm actually pleasantly surprised. "Don't get your hopes up. We're starting at your favorite and going back to what a normal Dauntless's favorite is." Oh, dear. Lingerie. We are ending with the worst store on the planet.

When we walk into the pajama store, I grin. But then Christina drags me away from the fuzzy ones and into the sexy section and my foolish grin disappears. I pout and Christina says, "Please, Tris. At _least_ the top! You can get fuzzy bottoms." My frown turns into a half-smile. At least half of me will be comfortable.

Christina grabs what seems like forty lacy, tight tops, when I see her reaching for a size extra small. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chris. I am not an extra small."

"Then what are you?"

"Like, a large."

Christina snorts. "Tris. If you would at least try wearing an extra small you would see that you have a body under that ugly sweater of yours." She grabs a few more items (all extra smalls), hands me the huge pile, and sends me to ask for a dressing room while she gets a few things to try herself. "I'll knock on your door when I'm done and we can show each other our favorites!"

I see a lady with black hair and blue streaks, and I ask, "May I please have a fitting room?" She opens a door, and I step into the little room. First, I try on the only thing above an extra small, a black ribbed tank top with no lace. It is a size medium, and I had secretly grabbed it when Christina wasn't looking. But then I see that Christina was right. I look like slob in this. It dangled awkwardly to the sides of my stomach and showed none of my few curves.

Reluctantly, I try on a black extra small cami with lace lining the bottom, and lace straps. _Boy, would Abnegation hate this,_ I think to myself. It shows off the inward curve above my hips, and it makes my small amount of breasts seem larger. While I am taking in the girl in the mirror, I hear a knock on the door. I open it and Christina's jaw drops. "Is it that bad?" I ask her.

"No Tris, not at all!" she exclaims, and shuts the door behind her. "It looks _so_ amazing on you, you have to get it!"

"No way! I am not getting this, Christina! It makes me have boobs!"

"Exactly, Tris! That's my point! You have a _body_! Since when do you have a body? "

"I'm not sure that I do. Is this mirror broken?"

"Tris! Oh my gosh. Get it or I will tell Four that you are excited to get to the next base in your relationship!" My face turns red. "That's what I thought."

"Show me what you're trying on!"

"Oh, right." Christina rummages around in her smaller pile of clothes and pulls out a size small black top. She puts it on and I see that it is cut very low in a v-neck and has glitter piping. Also, the whole thing is covered in lace. But it looks really nice on her.

"Christina!"

"I know! Forget these, I'm only getting this top. It makes everything else look like crap." I giggle. After changing into our normal shirts, Christina lets me go to the fuzzy bottoms section. "Anything?" she asks.

"Actually, no. You taught me I had a body. Might as well keep going with that theory." Christina raises her eyebrows in shock.

"You're kidding."

"No, really."

"Who is this person? Where is Tris?"

"I'm not sure," I say slowly.

"Well, while she's gone, I'm not wasting my time with new Tris!"

We rush over to the shorts section and Christina gets me these really cute black shorts with silver hearts all over them. They have zippers down the side. Also, she grabs herself a pair of black shorts with lace piping. After being grateful that they both fit, we hurry over to the checkout counter and buy the pajamas. I take out my wallet. "No, new Tris. I'm paying."

I should've taken more time pondering about what to buy. I forgot lingerie was next.


	2. Tobias

**Hey guys! 2 reviews (woo! Lol, no.) But keep them coming! By the way, 107 views from first chapter so far :) And thank you so much to those of you who came from Candor or Dauntless! It means a lot that you would forgive me for ending that story and favorited/followed this! *love all around***

**Tobias's POV**

While Tris was gone, I packed my duffel bag and left a note for Tris that I was heading to Zeke's place early. When I got there, we talked for a while about nothing in particular until I fell asleep.

I wake up to a knocking on the door. _Tris, _I think to myself, and swing open the door.

"Hey," she says, smiling at me.

"Are you sure you're Tris? You have a body!" I tease.

Tris just sticks out her tongue and tells me, "Christina made me go shopping, remember?"

"Oh, I remember, all right. Where is this Christina you speak of?"

"She's coming with Will in a few minutes. She's probably still packing."

I nod, and look around to make sure Zeke's asleep. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed. "So, what'd you buy?" I wink. "Anything I would like to see?"

"Tobias!" she exclaims. "If you are referring to what I think you are, then yes, I did." I grin foolishly.

I take her hands from her face and put them on my shoulders. She wraps them around my neck. We lean forward at the same time. I run my tongue along her lip. She opens her mouth the slightest bit, and the kiss becomes more intimate. I lean back against the door just in time for it to open and knock us into a pile on the floor. I laugh, but Tris's cheeks are turning a peculiar shade of red as Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Al, and Peter hover over us, all of them cracking up at the embarrassment, except for Al and Peter. What a great time for Zeke to wake up. He joins the odd sight behind his door and stifles a chuckle.

"All right, all right. Let's just make a circle and move on with our lives," I groan.

"Fine," Zeke motions for us to join him in the center of the room. "My apartment, I'll start. Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"What is your worst fear?" my evil friend asks me..

"And what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing, no socks or shoes!" Zeke grins girlishly at me.

"Fine, then," I say, as I lift my shirt over my head. I earn "ooh"s from around the room.

"Christina, truth or dare," I say.

"Truth," she replies and I'm glad she did.

"Pansy-" Uriah says, before Marlene glares at him.

"What did Tris buy today?" I ask evilly.

Tris twitches her eye at me, and I laugh because it looks so fake.

"She bought-" Christina starts to say. Tris slaps her hand onto Chris's mouth. "Hey!" she yells through Tris's hand.

"Eww!" Tris yells, and I know Christina licked her hand.

"Tris bought a pajama top, pajama bottoms, 3 new lace bras that aren't 3 sizes too small like her others were," at this she wiggles her eyebrows at me, "and 3 pairs of panties that match them."

Tris glares at Christina, then at me. "Hey, I have a right to know," I say, putting my hands up in defense.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

"I dare you to...reenact what happened behind the door before we came in."

Tris blushes and takes my hand to get up. When we get over to the door, I put her hands around my neck again and silently thank Christina. Our lips meet in the middle, and this time I don't have to convince her to open her mouth. Her tongue finds mine and, too soon, Uriah yells, "That's enough, y'all are making me sick."

Sadly, we sit back down, and Tris asks Will, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes with Christina." Will and Christina stand, and walk into the closet. I think normally we would all crowd around the door, but we were all looking for a break, and soon all the couples are together, kissing. I think of poor Lynn, all alone, but then again, so are Peter and Al. But I don't care about them anyways. All I care about right now is Tris.

**Shoutouts**

**Sky4435 - OMG I FREAKING LOVE YOU! And it's better than calling everyone a pansycake and baking them in an oven ;)**


End file.
